Another Cop Story: San Francisco Style
by Vodams
Summary: Former Rangers are now saving the world...but without super powers..will love blossom later? I finally have updated again!
1. Chapter 1

Timeline - Mid June of 2000

Chapter 1- My new Partner

Officer Hart came into the San Francisco Police Department with a smile on her face

" Morning Officer H.." a fellow officer greeted

" Hello Combs." Kim waved as she went over to her desk and sat down

" Good morning Kim." a fellow officer says cheerfully

" Sheesh..Alice..aren't we chipper this morning." Kim complained as she sipped on her coffee

Alice shook her head at her fellow female officer.." Oh by the way the Captain wants to see you in his Office." Alice informed

" Thanks Alice." Kim says as she stood up from her desk...' I wonder what it's gonna be today'..Kim walked up the stairs until she stood in front of her Captain's door and knocked on it

" Come in."..the Captain announced

" You wanted to see me Captain Harrison." Kim stated as she closed the door behind her

" Uh..yes I did Officer Hart..please have a seat."

Kim walked over to the chairs and sat down across from her boss

" I've decided to partner you up with a rookie that's just been signed to my Precinct..he should be arriving very soon here shortly." Captain Harrison revealed

" He..I hope he doesn't try to be a know it all..cause I will just have to put him in his place"

" Just don't go overboard..Officer Hart."

" Yes sir Captain.."Kim says ' but if this new partner thinks I'm just a pushover..he or she will be in for a rude awakening'

Captain Harrison looked at his watch.." Officer Hart why don't finish what you were doing then I'll call you back in when your partner arrives."

Kim got up and walked out of the offce and to her desk.." So what did the captain want.." Alice asked

" Oh nothing..except that I get a new partner.."

" Betcha' your hating that"

" Right now I am..cause who ever it is..is incredibly late..I wonder how he or she even passed the classes."

" Hey why don't you and me take a trip down the coffee room and get a doughnut..before Beacon eats them all."

Kim nodded while laughing the two of them walked down the hall to coffee room

**10 mins later**

" Officer Hart..may I speak to you for a couple of minutes.." Captain Harrison implied from his doorway

" Yes sir Captain."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Alice after she gave a thumbs up..then turned around and walked into her Captain's office to see another officer sitting the chair facing the opposite direction

" Okay here's the deal..you two will be partners for the time being..please introduce yourselves to one another." Captain Harrison stated as he went around his desk and stood in front of his chair

Kim watched as her partner stood up and turned around to face her ' Oh my gosh..why is he hear now'!

' This is great.." the other officer thought as he gave his new partner the up and down

**The End for now..any one wanna take a guess..leave a review and you guesses..it should be fairly easily **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks goes to - Dana-Logan-forever, GinaStar, Emerald Kitten, and Lonly Girl for reviewing...**

Chapter 2 - Partners Again

The Captain stood up and placed his hands in front of him.." Officer Oliver I present your partner Officer Hart."

" Hello Officer Oliver."

" Good Morning Officer Hart..nice to meet you.."

" Alright why don't you two head out on patrol duty..and Officer Oliver..please be on time tomorrow."

' Yeah right..the only time he'll be on time if a damsel is in distress..' Kim thought as she stood by the door

" Yes sir Captain..I apologize about my tardiness and no excuse is acceptable..I'll be on time tomorrow." Tommy says

The Captain shook hands with his new recruit and then he shook hands with his top officer.." You two are dismissed."

Kim opened the door and left out quickly snatching up her hat and walking out of the office..' Why now..what the hell is he doing here.' Kim opened her door and got into the driver's seat watching Tommy approach the car

**Tommy's Pov**

' Great..damnit..I the hell was I supposed to know that she will be living in San Francisco..not only that but all of the damn feelings I tried to get rid of just had to make itself known once again..and on top of that we are a team again..I hope it won't come down to us bickering constantly over something stupid'...Tommy opened the side door and got in.." So partner what's up with you"

" Don't start Tommy..what made you join the Police force."

" Whoa..what bit you in ass this morning."

Kim inhaled deeply as she cut her eyes at him sharply.." It's just a question...partner."

" Well I need more excitement and action in my life..besides I'm not that interesting in a boring life right now..I'm not that in the grandpa stage of my life yet."

" Do you realize that you are not a super hero anymore..that there aren't no power blasters..just real semi automatic 45's."

" Look who's being sarcastic..I'm not dumb Kimberly."

" Could've fooled me.." Kim mumbled

" Okay how about this..why did you send that letter..were you to afraid to face me and tell me the truth..that you cheated on me."

Kim turned her head towards him.." actually for your information..I thought it was a good idea to let you go so that you could go after the girl that decided to want your attention..so I made it easier on the both of us..what's done is done and I don't want to talk about it right now so drop it Tommy."

" I didn't mean to piss you off or already add to it..I mean it has been a long time since it happened..and your right it's over and done with..can we start over."

" Yes we can..I'm Officer Hart..it's good to see you again Tommy."

" And I'm Officer Oliver..it's a pleasure meeting you again Kimberly...I hope we have a good partnership on the force."

Kim laughed as she held out her hand and Tommy took it his hand and shook it gently

' Oh Shit' they both thought as they let go of each others hand

**Kim's Pov**

' Damn..why must I reopen those old feelings that I buried over the years.._maybe it has to deal with the certain individual sitting in __the passenger seat the one who's staring at you!_...oh shut up!'.." Have you had anything to eat yet."

" Nope I woke up late..got showered then shave and dressed quickly and hurried to work..hoping that I didn't lose my job because of my habit."

" Old habits just don't die..how about a donut or three."

Tommy glanced over at Kim and nodded his head.." maybe four or five and breakfast sandwich."

Kim started the vehicle and drove to the local bakery..." so now that you know you still got your job..what else have you've been doing?"

" Um.. I went to the Police Training Academy in Las Angeles for three years..while I worked with my uncle as a part time driver..what about you."

" Almost the same..but I did my training in Florida then relocated out here..making a new mark in a different state."

Kim pulled into a the parking lot and turned off the engine.." I'll get it ..do you want anything."

" Um..just get me a two jellied filled donuts and a Strawberry smoothie."

" Got it..be right back." Tommy opened his door and got out then shut it and walked into the bakery

' Maybe it won't be that hard to let him back in just a little..hell what am I talking about..I fell head over heels for him when I didn't even talk to him until the next day..and damn if he didn't get more..ahem..built in all the right places..cut it out Kim..he probably don't feel the same to you..he just practically brought up the dead issue'

Tommy watched as Kimberly went into her own world as he waited for his change.." Thank you." Tommy walked out of the store and over to the squad car and opened the door and got in.." Here you go Beautiful." ...'Crap'

" Your welcome Handsome."...why the hell did I just say that..wait just a minute he called me Beautiful.' Kim thought as she let her nervous hands reach out and take the goodies

' Fair Game' Tommy thought as he sat back and started to eat his late breakfast then peaked over at Kim as she picked at her food

**Plz be kind and review..flame or not..I want to hear from u!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating..but I had to finish up add more chapters to this story and others..so I hope that anyone **__**who reads this chapter please enjoy..**_

_**Kim's Squad Car**_

9:32 a.m.

Kim droved down the streets of San Francisco aimlessly after she and Tommy finished thier breakfast snack

" Kim."

" Yeah."

" How have you and the guy from the letter been doing."

" Tommy..I promise you that I'll answer whatever questions you have later on..once we are off duty."

Tommy sighed softly..and Kim pulled the car over off the road

" Look Tommy..if your gonna be like that..why don't you ask the Captain to give you another partner... otherwise don't be a pain in the ass this early in the morning..you will get your answers..just not right now."

" My aren't we getting worked up..I just asked you a question."

" And you got an answer..just not the one you wanted to hear."

_**Attention All Squat cars report to the Bank on Sloat Ave..a robbery is in progress**_

Kim whipped the car around and speeded back down the street with her sirens blaring and Tommy hanging on for dear life.." I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you to hang on..but you should already know the drill."

" Just drive Woman.." Tommy exclaimed

Kim turned the corner and parking haphazardly onto the lot and got out of the car with her gun already outstretched

_Inside the Bank_

" Everyone shut the hell up and stay down on the floor!" The Robber said as he aimed his gun at various people that were laying on the floor with their heads down and hands covered over their heads

" Please..don't hurt me."

" If you open your mouth again I will." The Robber said as he wrapped his arm around his hostage's neck tightly dragging her out the door with his back and his gun

" He's got a hostage..hold your fire.." Officer Hallings shouted

" Let the lady go.."

" No..and if any of you want her to live..then I suggest that you and your friends back off...right now!"

Kim noticed that Tommy was sneaking up behind the robber..before he delivered a quick shot to the shoulder then unarmed and retained in a matter of seconds

The other officers immediately swarmed in on the Robber and handcuffed

' Your trying to upstage me already..well I'm sorry to disappoint you..but you should get this in your head..that I'm not that kind of girl anymore..You will see that real soon' Kim placed her gun back into her hoister then she leaned up against the side of her car

" Hey girl..the hunk over there is your new partner huh?"

" Yeah he is...working out well don't you think?" Kim retorted in a sarcastic tone of voice that had Alice confused and slightly happy that she can have a try at her friend's new partner on the force

" So you and him don't get along that well."

" We just started today Alice." Kim says then looked over at her friend..' why is she asking these questions..oh my..she likes Tommy'

" Hey there ladies.." Tommy injected as he came up to the car after receiving pats on the back from the other officers.." What's going on..you two seem to be chatting about something or someone."

" We were talking about you.."

" Why."

" It's just that your new to the apartment that's all...I'll see you two later at the Precinct." Alice walked off quickly to her car

" And what else is there to this conversation that just happen to stop the moment I arrived..I know there is more to this."

Kim just got back into the Driver's seat and closed the door behind her and started the car..Tommy quickly moved around to the passenger side of the vehicle and got into the passenger's seat and buckled his seat belt as Kim moved the car out of the parking lot and driving off down the street

**11:19 a.m.**

Kim parked the car then leaned back and closed her eyes..' It's only gonna get worse the longer you continue to hide your feelings for him..knowing that the moment you saw him they came back just like that'.."oh shut up!"

" I didn't say nothing."

Kim looked over at Tommy.." I was having a moment..when my inside voice kept rattling..so I wasn't talking to you Tommy."

" Why do you have all of this hostilitly towards me all of a sudden..what did I do wrong."

" It's nothing."

" It has to be..is it beacause I called you Beautiful?"

Kim exhaled deeply before shaking her head no.." and I also called you by your nickname..so."

" Your starting to make this very difficult aren't you?"

" And you want to push me so you can get your answers in between a heated argument..just like you are starting to do now..so just drop it."

" I just one answer..and then you can explain the rest later..just one Kim."

" Fine..ask one...and only one question Tommy."

" Are you in a relationship?"

" No." Kim answered in a straight forward answer..then locked eyes with her only love of her life scorned for only him..' Damn him."

' Damn her' Tommy thought to himself as he smiled at her then turned his head and looked out the window

_**Attention all officers..a 93' toyota four door car has been stolen..and their are two young children inside..a nine month old infant boy and a **__**two year old little girl..be on the lookout..he's armed and considered dangerous**_

" Game Time..this time you better hold on tight." Kim instructed as she turned on the car and started to pull out..when the car shot pass her view.." This is Officer Hart..come in.." Kim drove down the street after the car and her sirens blaring

_" Go ahead car 587..what's your report."_

" The vehicle is driving down Mission Street..it appears that he's heading towards James Lick Freeway..I'm following him..hurry up and send back up now!"

_" Dispatching back up now..All cars..the vehicle has been spotted heading towards James Lick Freeway_

Kim hit the pedal driving at 75 mph before.." Damn woman.."

" Oh shut up scaredy cat.."

" Don't call me that.."

" Then shut up then..and let me handle the driving..you wuss."

" Don't call me that either..Kimmy."

Kim drove a little faster while the drivers instantly pulled off to the side giving space to the speeding car and the police car that was inches away from it

" Thomas Andrew Oliver..if you ever call me that again I will personally make sure that the other officers know all about you..and if you think that I'm not gonna do it..then obviously you don't the new me..the one that is not taking any shit off of nobody..including you..you got that!"

" Got it.." Tommy muttered as he was forced back into his seat

_" This is car 689..we're on the way girl." Alice says_

_" It's time to rock and roll!" Betty added_

" Alright girls..were are you and how long will it take for you to set up a road block?" Kim asked

" So I'm just gonna get ignored." Tommy commented

_" We've just turned onto Monterey Blvd..and we're heading north bound." directly above James Lick Highway." Alice informed_

" Okay were just now entering it the freeway..where the hell is everybody!"

_" We're coming Hart..just hold your britches." Officer Hooper says_

" Just hurry the hell up then..they're two children stuck in the car with that asshole..who knows if the girl or boy is buckled in properly!"

_" Damn..don't worry Kim we're coming..just try to refrain from doing anything drastic!"_

" You do know who your talking to right.." Kim said as she speeded past the driver a few feet

_" Yes I do..and that's why I'm hoping that everything goes smoothly."_

" Well hurry up before I make my move..I'm out!" Kim stated as she brought the car to stop and got out of the driver's seat with Tommy exiting his side with both of their aimed at the driver.." Your time has just come to an end." Kim yelled as the police sirens drew closer..

_**The End of chapter 3..plz review if you have read it..all reviews, comments or flames are welcomed!**_

**_Tay_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go Again!! ..please enjoy!**_

The driver stopped abruptly as the officers had their gun trained on him or his tires

" Tommy direct the other cars away from here..use the blowhorn." Kim demanded as she kept her gun positioned

" Everybody move your cars back nice and slowly..this route is off limits until further notice." Tommy instructed into the blowhorn

The other officers came driving up and immediately got out of their vehicles drawing their weapons from the holsters

" It's time for a showdown." Betty says

" I hope the outcome isn't bad." Alice adds

" Get out of the car..and this will be handled safely." Kim yelled

" If you got any weapons in your posession..drop them out of the window now!! Gary commanded

" No..these are my kids too god damnit." the father screamed.." My estranged wife wouldn't let me see them."

" It still didn't give you the right to take them like you did." Kim yelled as she inched from behind the door

" Stop right there officer..or I will shoot you."

' If you do then you will be one dead sucker' Tommy thought to himself as he already tried to shake the mental image of Kim lying in the street

" I'm there father..they need me in their lives no matter what my wife says." The father stated.." Why must you cops stick your noses where they don't belong."

" A crime has been committed..and it's our job to go after scum bags like you." Tommy informed

Kim got his attention once again then she lowered her gun to the ground.." I just want to check on the kids..I need to make sure that they aren't in any pain." Kim said as she inched closer to the vehicle.." Nobody makes a move is that clear."

" Clear." all of the officers shouted

" Be careful beautiful." Tommy whispered

" I'm watching you officer."

" That's good..my main focus is checking on the kids then I'll back up..by the way my name is Anne." Kim said as she looked into the back seat window

" Can you wave at me sweetie."

The little girl nodded her head and waved her little hand at Kim

" That's good she doesn't seem to be freightened at all..can you the pacifier for your brother."

The little shook her head no and pointed down towards the floor

" Damnit..you little brat." the father said as he reached back

" Get Ready cause she's about to strike." Officer Darwyn Block exclaimed in a low tone

Kim saw an opened oppurtunity and stuck her arm through the window and grabbed his arm and twisted it around and reached back and took off her handcuffs and cuffed one of his wrists and stuck the other cuff to the door as the other officers moved in. Kim opened the backseat door.." Come here sweetie everything is gonna be alright now." Kim applied as she picked up the crying infant and patted his back softly..now it's your turn angel." the toddler crawled over the seat and clung to Kim's neck then Kim backed up with both children safely tucked in her arms as she went back to her squad car

" You have the right to remain silent..anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..if you don't have a lawyer then one will be provided to

you by the state." Offficer Hooper informed as he pulled the father out of the car cuffed him the proper way

" Give me my kids..they belong to me..they are my flesh and blood..she had no right to keep them from me..I'm the father god damnit." the father to be exclaims as he was put into the back another squat car

" Hey we are gonna take him back to the station downtown and get him porcessed into the system." Officer Gary Hooper informed

" Me and Betty are gonna go to the station and try to locate the mother that is if she hasn't come to the station yet." Alice inputs

" Ok..um..once the tow truck arrives and tows the car away we will bring the two children to the Precinct." Tommy added

" Alright..and nice job there girl..outshining us." Betty says

" I just love kids to much to see them get hurt..you should already know that when it comes down to kids I don't wait around." Kim pointed out

" We know..we better get going so that by the time you two get there the mother will be already waiting for her kids." Alice suggested

Tommy nodded his head and looked back at Kim who was in the back seat of her squad car making sure the kids were given some good attention until they are reunited with their mother.." We'll be there as soon as we can."

" Alright Officer Oliver." Betty and Alice said in unison as they walked back to their car and got in

" Hes is one hell of a speciman."

" Yeah that he is..I would like a chance with him."

" I bet you would Alice." Betty commented as Alice turned the car around and drove back into town

Tommy went over to the car and took out the carseat and brought it over to their squad car

" Thanks Tommy..you mine as well as go check out the car before the tow truck gets here."

" Are the evidence bags in the trunk."

" Yeah." Tommy went up to the front seat and leaned over the passenger's seat and reached under the drivers seat and pulled on the latch hook that will open the trunk

Kim watched Tommy go to the trunk and pulled out some clear plastic bags the bore the word evidence across the front of the bag then he went over to the car and started to search it.." Hey Kim.."

" Yeah."

Tommy sealed the bags with everything he found inside the car underneath the driver's and passenger's seat and grabbed them in one hand then the he got out of the car and carried them over to Kim

" He had all of that inside the car with him and these two kids."

" Yeah what type of plans did he have in store."

"We'll find out for sure once we get back to the station..there is the Tow truck.

Tommy walked over to the driver and talked to him for a few minutes then side stepped as the driver backed the truck up and turned around and slowly back up to the car then got out of the driver's seat and went to work on hooking up the car

" Tommy is there any baby supplies in the backseat or bottles." Kim wondered

" Nope only the pacifier that looks old and raggedy."

" Well once we get a few blocks near the precinct I will get them something."

" All done hear you two..this car will be taken to Hermit's Garage until further notice..I just need the both of your signatures."

Tommy signed his name on line and Kim did the same

" Thanks..and have a good day."

" You to." Kim and Tommy supplied in unison

The Tow truck driver nodded his head then he go back into his truck and drove off

" Well let's get on out of here." Kim injected as she buckled the baby into his carseat and held the girl in her lap.." Your father should be ashamed knowing that under a certain height you should be in a booster seat the toddler looked up at Kim then layed her head on the side of Kim's arm

Tommy looked into the backseat with a smile on his face

" I know you'll be a good mother someday."

" Well if the time is right maybe I will.." Kim said as she fastened the seatbelt over her and the toddler who was fast asleep

Tommy pulled the car into drive and drove towards downtown

_ten minutes later_

Tommy parked the car and got out and went around to the passenger backseat.." I'll watch them while you get the baby supplies."

Kim smiled at him as she shifted the toddler onto Tommy who rubbed her back as he leaned up against the car..' Someday..somehow I hope it's our kids that will make you just as good as a parent as me' Kim thought to herself as she opened the door and went inside

_six minutes later_

Kim came out of the little corner store carrying a large bag with a pack of pampers and a small bag with bottle of baby apple juice and a bottle nipple for the infant and a few snacks and juice for the toddler.." How's it going papa."

Tommy looked at Kim then shook his head as he shifted the toddler upwards and the toddler dragged her arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck with a content sigh

" Awww she's very content being in your arms Tommy..come on let's get back to the Precinct before some one sends us a dispatch us."

Tommy nodded his head and tried to hand the toddler back to Kim but the little girl held on tight to him and started to whimper

" I'll drive this time..it seems that somebody has attached themselves to you." Kim applied as she opened the back door

Tommy got into the back carefully as possible and closed the door..Kim walked around towards the driver side and got in driver's seat and started the car up and drove back to the precinct

_San Francisco Police Department_

_12:05 p.m._

He's been booked ann all that has to be done is put this scumbag into a nice comfy jail cell." Officer Wilson inputs

Officer Block and Officer Hooper shook hands and they each took an arm and led the father to his jail cell

" And Jacob you should now that when it comes down to children our Hart doesn't play around."

" You two mean that she risked her life again."

" She had no right to trick me like that..there are my kids..I have rights." the father stated in a loud tone

" Jacob we'll finish this later." Gary said

" Is my Children okay..are they here..are they fine..is they hurt." a woman asked in flurry of questions

" Come with me miss..my name is Officer Alice Munson and my partner Officer Betty Thrumble." Alice suggested

" Al..Alr..Alright..my name is Tikana Wells..I guess that you two will be interrogating me on my ex-husband." Tikana questioned

" Yeah..there is some questions we need answers to." Betty said as she opened the door and let her partner and the mother enter before closing the door after them and all three of them sat down around the table

" I'll have no problems answering any of your questions." Tikana applied as she folded her hands in front of her on top of the table

" Okay Tikana how did all of this take place."

" I'm not sure if your precinct knows about my ex-husband's histrory with the law..he was drug dealer out of own home and on the streets he got arrested like two times but he was taken to another precinct and bailed out and one day after I came home from work..my oldest child Ena' the one and half year old was outside on the sidewalk in nothing but a pull up..the front door sitting wide open..I picked her up and carried her back inside the house and closed the door, I saw all of his friends laying around the house with drugs on the table and in little bags..he was nowhere insight..so I went all around the living room and Kitchen looking for my youngest son but he wasn't downstairs, so I hurried upstairs and went directly for our bedroom where the crib is and he wasn't in the crib..I put Ena' down and she walked out of the room and into the hallway when she called my name..I came running and opened the bathroom door and found my son laying in the tub almost asleep after crying for knows how long he's been in there..I packed our clothes and went to the court house and filed for full custody of my son and daughter..I had a stable job and then I moved into my mother's house."

" And how did he get the children claiming that he had rights..when obviously he has none."

" He followed me..so I had filed a restraining order against him..and that was still in affect..but that didn't stop him one night he grabbed me and beat me and he also gave me a threat..either I let him get back his kids or I lose them permanently..and earlier today when I was at the atm machine trying to withdraw a hundred dollars from my bank account and here's the receipt..and when I was about to get back in my car it drove off..I ranned after it until I got a glimpse of who it was and started panicking..then I called my mother and she came and got me and dropped me off she went to the bank to make sure I didn't leave a thing that's important behind." Tikana explained

" Do you have a copy of the restraining order." Alice asked

" Sure..but it's at my mothers and she's bringing it down when she comes back to get me..where are my kids..you two haven't said anything about them yet?" Tikana implied

" Officer Hart and her partner Officer Oliver are bringing them in with them as soon as your car has been towed away." Betty reported

" Ohh..thank god." Tikana exclaimed as she let out a short breath

" Your very welcome." Alice added

" My ex-husband Roger Limpson is he gonna be gone for good."

" He'll be here until he has the first trial date..then he'll be moved to the state jail fully guarded inside a room and guard.."

" Well either way I plan on taking my kids and leaving San Francisco and move somewhere else." Tikana says

" Very Well..and when your mother comes in we are gonna have to make a copy of the Restraining order." Betty pointed out

" And the court hearing after the preliminary?"

" Not for another couple of months..we expect you to stay in contact with us." Alice stated

" I will leave my number with you two and the other two officers." Tikana replied

Betty and Alice nodded to each other as they sat in the room with the mother

_Outside the Precinct_

Kimberly parked her vehicle and got out then went around to the passenger side and opened the door and picked up the toddler who was still sleeping and grabbed the bag from back as well.. as Tommy unhooked the carseat carefully and eased out of the backseat with the carseat

" Hey officer Hart..he's looking at me and he just smiled at me."

Kim smiled at him as she held open the door and they walked up the stairs and down the hall

The toddler lifted her head and locked eyes with Kim with a smile on her face then layed her head back onto Kim's shoulder

" Way to go..Hart." Officer Monk says

" Thanks..it was a team effort..we look out for one another." Kim inputs softly

' Some more than others beautiful' Tommy thought to himself.." Is the mother here?"

" She's in the interrogation room with Betty and Alice." Darwyn reported

" Come on let's go out here and wait for them." Alice suggested

" No more waiting Alice." Kim injected

" Tikana..you have some visitors." Betty called out

Tikana came out of the room with tears in her eyes and went right for her son who started to cry.." Jackson..mommy is right here sweetie." Tikana soothed as she patted the baby's back and kissed him over and over again

" Mama."

Tikana stooped down and the toddler walked over to her mother's waiting arms.." Hey Ana'..who's mommy's brave little girl."

" Me." Ana' says as she hugged her mother

" Thank you officers..all of you who were involved." Tikana issued

Kim and Tommy looked at her with smiles on their faces.." Your welcome Tikana."

_**The End of this chapter**_

_**the next one might be out soon if I get some reviews!!**_

**_Tay_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own them..I only have rights to Tikana and Ana' and the other officers that I have_

The Precinct  
12:30 p.m.

Ana let go of her mother and walked over to Kim and gave her a hug then she did the same to Tommy.." Thank you."

" Your Welcome Ana'..you was a big girl today."

" I'm Mommy's big girl." Ana' implied as she smiled then went back over to her mother and baby brother

" Thanks again very much..bye everyone." Tikana said as she picked up her daughter and carried Jackson out of the Precinct with an  
officer close behind her

Kim went over to her desk and sat down then grabbed a folder out of her drawer and a file sheet and started to fill out the paperwork

Alice came up to her and leaned on Kim's desk with her hands down.." Is this what you really want in life." Alice asked out of the blue

Kim put her pen down and looked up at Alice.." What do you mean by that Alice." Kim replied

" What I mean is..well look at your partner for example he's hot and from the looks of it he's not acting like he's engaged or dating..and if  
you two are friends..then set me up on a date with him." Alice implied

" A Date with who." Tommy questioned

Alice got up.." See you later Kim." Alice said hastily as she went across the room

" Ok." Kim mumbled as she resumed what she was doing

Tommy sat down in his chair and leaned back.." Alright what was that about."

" It was about setting you two up on a date courtesy of me..I know she like you." Kim answered

" Well that's to bad..I'm not going to be set up on a date any time soon..no matter how much you pester me."

Kim was about to respond but the Captain's door opened and he stepped out.." Attention..I want the following Officers in my office right  
now..Officer Hart, Officer Oliver, Officer Block, Officer Hooper, Officer Thrumble and Officer Munson." Captain Harrison suggested

The Six Police Officers walked into their Captain's Office. The Captain closed the door and walked around his desk and looked at each of them.." First of all..I want to congratulate all of you on a job well done today."

" Thank You Captain." the six officers chorused

The Captain acknowledged them then spoke again." And Second of all..I've been notified by the mayor that a note was mailed to his office not that long ago..I've sent a fellow officer over there to bring it back for a full examination in the crime lab..but I want to post four of you as well as four more officers at tomorrow's parade..I've already placed a folder on your desk.."

Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other then back at the Captain.." I don't think neither of us got a folder on our desk Captain Harrison."

" I know that's why I assigned Officer Block, Officer Hooper, Officer Thrumble and Officer Munson along with the other four Officers I have signed up as well." The Captain said then looked at them.." You four are dimissed."

" Yes Sir Captain." Officer Block stated then he and the other three offficers turned and left the officer the last officer closing the door behind her

" As for you two..tomorrow I want you off for the day."

" But Captain Harrison..I just started today.." Tommy said

" I know that Officer Oliver..but that doesn't mean your off duty..you just won't be working in the officer tomorrow..I want you two as standbyes for tomorrow's parade."

" I understand what you mean Captain." Kimberly inputs

Tommy nodded his head as he caught on.." Understood Captain Harrison."

" Good..you two may leave now."

Tommy and Kim nodded their heads and Tommy opened the door and followed Kim out of the Captain's office back to their desks.." Tommy what did you mean by ''that's too bad '' Kim wondered as she sat down in her chair

Tommy shrugged his shoulders as he leaned on his desk." Do you wanna know the answer now or later."

Kim rolled her eyes.." Later I guess." Kim mumbled

Tommy smirked as he unfolded the flaps of his box then started to set up his desk then looked over at Kim who was writing up her reports.. " Hey do you want a cup of water."

" Yeah...thanks." Kim said as she went onto the next sheet

" Okay..I'll be right back." Tommy commented then walked off to the water cooler

Kim made sure Tommy was out of sight before reaching over and turning over the three picture frames looking at one with Trini and her sitting on makeshift stand with Billy, Tommy, Zack and Jason standing behind them, one with him and his parents, then another group shot minus her, but the last one made her gasp lightly.." I can't believe he would set this one up here." Kim saw Tommy coming pass the window when she placed the picture back into it's place then quickly went back to her paperwork

" Here you go Kim." Tommy said as he held the Kim in front of her

" Thanks." Kim inputs as she reached out and took the cup from him and brought it to her lips and took a sip of water

" What was you doing when I was gone." Tommy inquired as he sat down at his desk and grabbed a pen then started to fill out the form

" Going over my paperwork for errors..and I'm all done..so I'll give you some time to fill out your reports.." Kim implied as she got up from her desk and walked away

Tommy turned his head and watched as Kim exited out of the office doors then turned around and noticed that his picture frames was out of place.." She was being nosy..Kim you've been busted." Tommy mumbled as he filled out his reports then placed them into a folder and opened the drawer and set it inside then closed it and made sure his desk was straightened out again then got up and walked out the room stopping at the time machine stamping his stub on the way down the stairs

Kim was sitting in the driver's seat of her Wrangler waiting until emerged from the building.." Maybe I should just ask him over for dinner then he can start looking for his own place.._girl who are trying to fool_..no one asked you.._you know damn well that you want him_.." Kim leaned back into her seat and sighed deeply

" Another inner battle confrontation with your inner voice." Tommy asked

" AAAhhhh..Thomas Oliver." Kim screeched as sat back and glared at him

Tommy shuddered from hearing his full name escaped from Kim's lips.." You just look so cute..I just had to inform you that I'm done..so why don't we go out fot dinner."

" Actually why don't you follow me to my house." Kim said

_And that's all for this chapter..I want to hear from u!!_

_Also what do u think Tommy's answer be to Kim's proposal_

_Tay_


End file.
